User blog:Qwertyxp2000 the second/BTD6 upgrade ratings!
I have recently made a section in my userpage about rating each tower and its upgrades in BTD6. In my blog, I review each of the towers and their upgrades, including the base tower. I will apply a rating based on what I consider on firstly the base towers, then their upgrades, and then the tower overall. 20px = Good = Meh 20px = Bad (no rating) = Hasn't been reviewed yet If you want to request a tower and/or upgrade to rate, please request in the comments. I encourage tower/upgrade suggestions from you all. I will be continuing improving this table as I play more of BTD6 and leveling up all the towers. And here are some general comments regarding each tower: General comment per tower Dart Monkey Solid tower overall, especially that extra pop buff compared to in earlier editions of the game. I generally enjoy this tower as an early-game tower, usually buffing their already useful power with Primary Training from the Monkey Village. Overall, the Path 2 and Path 3 upgrades are really nice to play with, especially 0/3/2 Triple Darts, 0/2/3 Crossbowers, and 0/2/4 Crossbowers. When I review each of the three paths, Path 1 tends to be the least useful. Never do I use Spike-O-Pult unless I am getting Juggernaut, but nevertheless it's still useful, especially with a well-discounted price that is much more welcome for the poor pops and poor speed it typically had. I don't simply use the Juggernaut either, but when I do use it then it is quite a useful tower, especially spamming them for massive Ceramic Bloon crushing. The Ultra Juggernaut is also pretty good, but it only seems very useful among difficult Ceramic rounds such as Round 63, Round 76, or Round 78. The Path 2 upgrades are no surprise very good, even if Triple Darts is now $400 instead of $330 in BTD5. There's no better value than this for early-game coverage. I leak very few lives when I place just a 0/3/2 Triple Darts in a Beginner map, so I can rake up mad income from Banana Farms. In Impoppable, despite potentially getting overgreedy with my income, I still love the reliable of these Triple Darts. Super Monkey Fan Club is pretty useful too, but does perhaps only does a bit of useful help. This is heavily overshadowed by the Plasma Monkey Fan Club, which I use when I feel like using Primary Training and their subsequent upgrades. And only then do I actually invest in Super Monkey Fan Clubs. Path 3 upgrades are very nice, especially with good alternate path for Dart Monkeys. So if there's trouble with higher rank bloons, like Rainbows or Ceramics, 0/2/3 Crossbowers and 0/2/4 Sharp Shooters will help a bunch. They have a decent price for their power too, which is a plus. As for Crossbow Master, he is pretty useful, but I don't seem to foresee as much value as some players view it, especially when the Magic towers tend to appear superior in my view (particularly Ninja, Super Monkey, Druid, Wizard, Alchemist, in that order). However, with the Monkey Knowledge that allows multiple Crossbow Masters, I will keep a look out to more Crossbow Master defense, especially with that juicy speed and range. Boomerang Thrower I don't nearly use this guy as much as Dart Monkey, but I do use him a fair bit, particuarly when I use Primary Expertise. Again, I don't use Primary towers much unless I have Primary Training or am forced to play Primary Monkeys Only. More stuff later... Bomb Shooter TBA Tack Shooter TBA Ice Monkey TBA Glue Gunner TBA Sniper Monkey TBA Monkey Sub TBA Monkey Buccaneer TBA Monkey Ace TBA Heli Pilot TBA Wizard Monkey TBA Super Monkey Compared to Bloons Monkey City, which I tend to prefer Dartlings due to Monkey Knowledge Packs buffs, I use the Super Monkey a lot in BTD6. Perhaps that is due to how good the upgrades are. This is particularly true with all Path 3 upgrades, with particular credit to Knockback and Ultravision. If it weren't for these two, then I'd probably not use Super Monkeys very much besides defeating the first early MOAB. Path 1 is nice, but I don't really use the Sun Temple due to the camoless nerf and the sacrifices system nerf, as well as because Path 3 upgrades are much superior in my opinion. The Sun Avatar is great against popping Ceramics and below, as well as overall dispersal of sunbeams to damage huge amount of MOAB-class bloons significantly. Path 2 is pretty interesting, because I initially used this path very often due to extended range, but then my friend reminded me that the Path 2 upgrades are not very worth the value, since range upgrades are easily obtainable through range-boosters such as Monkey Village or Berserker Brew/Stronger Stimulant. Nevertheless, I still enjoyed using the Path 2 upgrades, especially when added to the Sun Avatar, since the Sun Avatar already excels against Ceramics and lower. Path 3 is probably the best path in my opinion now. Knockback is very handy against Ceramics and lower. Ultravision is a great upgrade for Camo detection, so they can be useful against pushing back all types of bloons Ceramics and lower. Knockback also pushes back a good number of MOABs too, which is also nice. With Dark Knight, this is makes the Super Monkey awesome, especially because I believe that this is the best combination for a third-tier Path 1 plus Path 3 Super Monkey, in which these two paths are the best paths of the Super Monkey. And plus, I can also upgrade it to Dark Champion for much awesomer MOAB-class popping power, especially against DDTs and Fortified DDTs if Plasma Blasts is also bought, since it still has automatic Camo detection. Since I always only go to rounds up to around Round 100 (to up to Round 120), due to avoiding draining my battery on my less powerful iPhone SE, I think the Dark Champion is sufficient enough to fit the podium for my top strongest towers. And this automatic camo detection upgrade and the new interesting Knockback upgrade is what attracts me to like the Super Monkey a lot more. Ninja Monkey TBA Category:Never archived posts Category:Blog posts